Lost in Jane Austen
by StiniBeaniPumpkinSweenie
Summary: A modern day  Janeite gets sucked into the Regency world of courtship, decorum, delicacies, and frilly parasols. Join her as she witnesses the sequel to Pride and Prejudice. I've edited the first chapter and changed the format to third-person.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in Jane Austen: Chapter 1**

Approximately one month ago, during the morning of December 23, 2013, a young girl of the name of Cathy Parkington sat peacefully on a sofa at her home reading the book Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. For those of you who're unacquainted with this entrancing piece of work, allow me to fill you in. The satire is one about love, first impressions, and how prestige and wealth are of no consequence when it comes to genuine happiness. In this story, the spunky, vivacious Elizabeth Bennet, the second eldest of five daughters, captivates the attention of the uncommonly wealthy and complacent Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Cathy flipped the next page, and exclaimed inwardly "If only _I _could live the old English countryside life and meet these characters! But life isn't at all like a magic lamp, it does not _yield_ to one's wishes. Ho-" before she could finish her contemplation, the ground started shaking clamorously like an amusement park ride that was out of control! She felt herself being sucked instantaneously into the book as if it were a giant vacuum cleaner! Swoosh! Thump! "Ouch!" She landed on a hard stone floor. Leaping up, she became cognizant of the fact that she was neither at her own house nor in her own clothes. In lieu, the girl was attired in a long, exquisite frock with an ostentatious bonnet on her head. The setting was a plain but immaculate house. On one table, she perceived a pile of newspapers which said in bolded letters "September 29, 1802; Feast of St. Michael". "What was in god's name is going on?" wondered Cathy.

Suddenly, four young women scurried swiftly towards her with ejaculations of delight and inquiries such as "Oh it is our cousin, Cathy Gardiner!" "Are you parents, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner in good health?" "It had been too long since we last met! For you were not here with all your brothers and sisters when they visited." "How long are you staying?" "Our uncle and aunt did mention you'd be arriving today." "But unchaperoned? Did you come all this way by yourself? What were your parents thinking?" "I entreat you to come in and sit down." "Here, let me take your bonnet."

Cathy's countenance altered from perplexity into eagerness. Was she actually _in_ the saga Pride and Prejudice? She must've arrived at the denouement of the novel since Jane and Elizabeth were already engaged. The latter suggested a stroll around the shrubbery and her alleged "cousin" acquiesced. The opportunity to converse with one of the most beloved heroines in English literature is not one to come by often. But whenever she returned to her own dwelling and to her own time, she resolved to spend the remainder of her life in therapy.

The temperature was exceedingly warm that day, thus Cathy and her companion took their parasols outside. It was the former who initiated the discourse. "So Lizzy, I entreat you to enlighten me about all the events that occurred during this past twelvemonth, don't leave out any particulars."

"Well," riposted Elizabeth "last year on this very day, a rich gentleman of the name of Mr. Bingley took possession of Netherfield Park, which is a grand estate nearby. It was my mother's fondest aspiration to have all her offspring well settled and there seemed to be an attachment between that gentleman and my eldest sister Jane. At first, his intimate friend Mr. Darcy thought _I_ was merely "tolerable" and not alluring enough to dance with! Therefore everyone considered him as the most conceited, aloof, and disagreeable man that ever existed, not like the amiable Mr. Bingley."

"Didn't Charles Bingley return to London at the commencement of winter? He was manipulated by his confidant and his two supercilious sisters that an alliance with Jane would be an imprudent match, right?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, slightly bemused that her cousin knew so much of the particulars "Before that happened, our cousin Mr. Collins (a clergyman who is to inherit my father's property) made an offer of marriage to me and I declined because his indiscretion and other contemptible qualities could not make me happy. So he married my friend Charlotte Lucas instead."

"Poor Charlotte!" chortled Cathy "What did she do to merit such an absurd husband?"

"Meanwhile, a militia regiment arrived in the neighborhood and one officer, Mr. George Wickham, told me how Mr. Darcy deprived him of a legacy. How that gentleman refused to give him a living that was supposed to be his. This piece of intelligence increased my prejudice against Darcy. I was quite infatuated with Wickham, until he became betrothed to another. At springtime, I went to see Charlotte Lucas and her husband in Hunsford, where I met Lady Catherine de Bourg (Darcy's insolent aunt). Her nephew made a shocking proposal to me while visiting and I quickly refused because of his malicious dealings with Mr. Wickham and how he separated Jane and Mr. Bingley. The following day, Darcy sent me a long, informative letter, of which depicted how Wickham endeavored to elope with his sister a year ago and that he only detached Mr. Bingley from Jane because he had the notion that she was indifferent to his friend's attentions! That letter seemed to pardon him for all his past blunders and it ameliorated my opinion of him, I started to like him even more after seeing his lavish grounds in Derbyshire where I became acquainted with Georgiana Darcy, his timid but extremely affable sister. Meanwhile, my youngest sibling Lydia had eloped with Mr. Wickham and they had no choice but to marry (though there is little regard on _his_ side)! We later found out that Mr. Wickham had originally no intention at all of marrying Lydia. He wished to seek his fortune with an heiress instead of my portionless sister. So he had meant to spoil her! If it were not for Mr. Darcy's persuasion and his discharging all of Wickham's debts, Lydia would've been lost forever. For that I will be eternally grateful to Mr. Darcy."

"I am informed of the rest! Charles Bingley came back to Longbourn and is as besotted with Jane as ever and you're engaged to Fitzwilliam Darcy!"

"I believe uncle and aunt Gardiner have been telling you too much," laughed Lizzy with a sparkle in her dark eyes. It was evident that her love and the fervor in her heart rendered her more handsome and livelier than ever. "All right now, I believe it is time for tea, let us go inside."

Cathy went in with her thinking, "Maybe I will stay in the county of Herfordshire for a while and witness first-hand the sequel to Jane Austen's most beloved novel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in Jane Austen: Chapter 2**

"Now Jane and Lizzy, we must buy your wedding clothes soon. Mr. Bennet shall travel to London in a couple of days to procure them. I dare say your future husbands can't seem to wait any longer until their wedding days, and who should blame them? Oh my dear children! Just to think that a few weeks ago our fates seemed to be doomed forever, our reputations tarnished, and only obscurity and disgrace to expect! Now, we are the most fortunate family in all of Hertfordshire, in all of England I dare say! Just think of it! For you Jane, 5 thousand year and very likely more, Netherfield, agreeable sister-in-laws, and an affectionate and amiable husband who complements your compliant and gentle nature. For you Lizzy, ten thousand a year and very likely more, the splendor of Pemberly, a hundred servants, diamonds, carriages, perhaps a barouche, pearls, more dresses than you could ever wish for, and the most dignified husband that one could ever wish for. Think of the pin-money! Oh, and you must move to the East Midlands of the country, to Derbyshire! How shall I ever do without you? And with Lydia gone too and Jane at Netherfield." Mrs. Bennet had not ceased rejoicing over the good-fortunes of her two eldest daughters and lamenting over her less-than-exciting retirement. The entire family was there in the sitting-room with their guest, Cathy Gardiner, whom the actual Cathy Parkington was imposing as. She had already been there for five days and was fearing that at any moment, something would occur that would make the Bennets realize that she was not their actual relation.

"Yes my dear," replied Mr. Bennet, not looking up from his book, "Only Mary and Kitty left, we shall be a quiet bunch at home, always longing around idly with only your lamentations and fits to divert ourselves."

"Oh Mr. Bennet! How you do go on! I shall be the most composed and dignified woman in England after Jane and Lizzy are married! After all, I will have nothing more to wish for, except for the marriages of Mary and Kitty. And I will visit you, Lizzy, very often at Pemberly, for I long to see that grand manor that I heard so much of from Mrs. Gardiner. Yes, I believe I will be a more sensible, elegant, and well-informed woman after all this."

"You? A sensible, elegant and well-informed woman?" chuckled her husband, "You know perfectly well you never were those things and never will be! But it is quite a fancy and has given a good laugh. No Mrs. Bennet, I believe you will be as silly, loquacious, unrefined, and as ignorant as ever, if not more."

"This is not to be borne! How could you say such disrespectful things to your wife? I have never heard of such impudence! To have one's very own husband assert you silly, loquacious, unrefined, and ignorant! Is there any lady who should be expected to submit to such degradation! And in front of your children and niece too, who only just arrived. What she must think of our family! I apologize, Cathy, for the insolence of my husband. He is very cantankerous and irritable these days because he will soon be losing two of his daughters. But that of course is no excuse for such language, and from a well-bred gentleman. It is not to be borne! And it will not be borne! How-"

"Maman," interposed Kitty, to the relief of everyone in the room, "Look out the window, I see a gentleman coming up the road with a black horse, why, I believe it is Mr. Bingley!"

Everyone got up with great alacrity, delighted to have a visitor and something to entertain them after three days of absolute lethargy. Jane was blushing and looking down at her soft white hands, her beauty seemed to amplify whenever she was in Charles Bingley's presence. During that time, Cathy was standing up eager to meet Mr. Bingley, and even more eager to eventually meet Mr. Darcy, who happened to be one of her favorite male characters in English literature. The quarrel between Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had amused her exceedingly and she was almost vexed that it should end.

The housekeeper Hill brought in the gentleman, who was beaming at everyone in the room. Cathy was introduced to him by Mrs. Bennet and Jane and he looked as congenial as ever. "I am honored to meet you, Miss Cathy. Any relation to Jane could be no less than one to me." The young girl glowed with happiness on the inside at his affable words, for she was not 16 years old and was still quite timorous in the presence of adult gentlemen.

Jane suggested a stroll outside in the neighborhood and the others, with the exception of Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, and Mary, acquiesced. It was a fine day and Cathy was happy to be out and walking. Naturally, to nobody's surprise, Jane and Bingley detached themselves form the rest of the group to converse in private and Cathy ended up walking with Elizabeth and Kitty. Elizabeth said to her cousin:

"I hear you have been abroad lately, Cathy, to Paris, Rome and Dublin with some friends who invited you to accompany them on their voyages."

"Um…oh yes" she replied, slightly taken aback but deciding to play along, and thankfully, she had already been to those places and would consequently be more than qualified to give descriptions, "My parents were not disposed to letting me go because I was so young, but eventually they conceded and my kind friends were elated. Paris was very lovely, we went to go the Louvre Palace, the Palace of Versailles, and many more. But I am glad to be back home in my own country and now I am certain that no other country, even with it's famous operas, chateaus, opulence, and substantial monarchies, can compare with the quiet and subtle beauty of England."

"That is nice to know," said she, looking impressed, "I am glad that your opinions coincide with my own. Though I have never travelled much, I have always felt like the most fortunate creature in the world to have been borne in this country. The French are much too dissolute and licentious, just look at their behavior during the revolution, the Spaniards-"

"But what were the ladies wearing in Paris and Rome?" asked Kitty excitedly, "Probably garments that render our simple English frocks very homely."

"We should probably turn back," suggested Elizabeth, her two companions complied.

That night, Mr. Bingley had a sumptuous dinner party at Netherfield with over four and thirty guests, and 4 courses plus dessert. It was an elaborate affair and the guests were attired in their best garments. Cathy felt so excited to attend a formal dinner party that was so prevalent in the past. She wore a white muslin frock, which was the proper thing for a young lady of 15. She had a pair of white satin gloves and a golden cross as the finishing touches. She sighed, "It's so weird not having eyeshadow, mascara, eye-liner, and lipstick or lip-gloss to put on. And I could really use some moisturizer, my skin is becoming as dry as the Sahara Desert, and I wish I had my tweezers, what am I going to do when my eyebrows become as bushy as an old man's? Why couldn't the magic lamp or whatever that brought me here have let me pack first?"

It was 5:00 when the Bennet's carriage arrived at the estate. Mr. Bingley escorted the ladies in and led his bride-to-be to the head of the dinner table. The other guests comprised of families from Meryton including the Philipses and the Lucases. The table was laid out with an inordinate amount of food, including several cuts of meats, poultry, fish, mutton, pies, vegetables, puddings, trifle, custard, and ragouts. Mr. Bingley's sisters were not present, and to my disappointment, neither was Mr. Darcy. Bingley then informed us that Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were in Bath and the latter was ill and went to Bath with her husband and sister for her health.

"But where is Mr. Darcy?" inquired Cathy, hoping she didn't sound impertinent.

It was Elizabeth who replied, "He has gone to London to procure a marriage license for us and for Jane and Mr. Bingley. We are to have a double wedding in Derbyshire in two weeks and you are also to journey there with us. Your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, are coming too."

After the dinner was consumed and the guests had finished with the dessert, the ladies retired to the drawing room for some conversation, reading, gossip and needlework whilst the gentlemen remained in the dining room, most likely to drink toasts to the king, to smoke, to discuss hunting and other masculine topics. Cathy sat down and picked up a book, _Don Quixote by Miguel de Cervantes._ "I might've read that one before," she thought. Nevertheless, she opened it up and began reading. After several pages, Jane came up to her and tried to engage her in conversation.

"You seem to be a remarkably well-informed, astute and discerning girl, Cathy. It is unfortunate that we have never spent much time together. I should have liked to have spent more time with you all these years. But I suppose my uncle and aunt liked to keep you at home. And even when your siblings came here whilst your parents went to Derbyshire with Lizzy, I did not get the chance to meet you because you were also abroad with friends. But it's no matter now. I must ask, I would be deeply honored if, after I am married and settled, for you to visit me and my husband, will you? "

"Of course I will Jane," she replied kindly, she had never met a more gentle-hearted creature before, "I shall look forward to that. And I'm so happy that you finally got everything you deserved and I wish nothing but conjugal felicity for you and Bingley."

Jane beamed with pleasure. "I thank you, and yes, I am very happy indeed. Though sometimes I feel that I have very little right to be so when there are so many in this world, who are much better people than I could ever be, suffering and who merit so much more. Not long ago, I had been melancholy and could not even bring myself to laugh or to think of better things. I was sunk in despondency and felt that there was no possibility for bliss. My heart was broken without any hope of it's ever being mended, for I had thought that the one person who could do such a thing was in love with another and cared nothing for me. Of course, his defection made perfect sense to me, how could a man like that ever think of someone like me? Notwithstanding that notion, my preference and attachment to him could not fade and there was not one day when I did not feel remorseful. Then that day came when he returned to Netherfield! Lizzy was certain that he would renew his attentions towards me, as usual, she turned out to be correct. When he proposed, I almost died of elation! And Lizzy's happiness has done nothing but strengthen my own. I hope I will be worthy of Charles Bingley someday."

"But you are already worthy of him Jane, you are. There is not one person in the world that could be more worthy than yourself."

Just then, the gentlemen walked into the room, looking very grim and solemn, some looking concerned. "What is the meaning of this sudden intrusion?" asked Mrs. Bennet before anyone could stop her, "Has someone died?" Just then, Cathy perceived that Mr. Bingley flinched at her last words.

"I am very sorry for this," Bingley said, for once not smiling and trying not to look at Jane, "But I'm afraid you all must go home. I have just received an urgent dispatch from Bath and must depart immediately." He rushed out before anyone could say anything or ask any questions.

"What is it? To Bath? Is it his sister?" asked Kitty.

"I don't now but Mr. Bingley clearly did not want to talk about it. We must go home." Said Elizabeth.

"But I hope he'll be alright," said Jane with solicitude in her eyes and apprehension in her voice, "He looked so distressed, I've never seen him like that. Hopefully he'll be up for the journey to Bath. I think he's planning on riding there with his horse."

"Now now Jane, it's probably nothing at all. I dare say your intended will be back tomorrow morning to tell us that his sisters sent for him because they yearned for his company. Let us go to bed in peace and with the knowledge that tomorrow will bring nothing but pleasant tidings." Said Mr. Bennet in an attempt to conciliate his eldest daughter.

"Yes Jane," said Mrs. Bennet, "I believe it is nothing at all. Though I do think the manner of his sudden departure very brusque and uncouth! He passed by me, his future mother-in-law, without saying a single word or even bestowing a single glance upon me! That is not very like Mr. Bingley, to slight someone who has been so kind to him! What-"

"Stop it mother!" cried Jane indignantly to everyone's astonishment. Jane never raised her voice or chastised her mother. Her hands were shaking and she was very pale. "Mr. Bingley had ever right in the world to forget about proper decorum and courtesy! For god's sake, he was distressed! Some misfortune might've befallen one of his sisters! How could you expect him to linger just to say goodbye to you? As shocking as the truth may be to you, people have more important things to do than to flatter your pride!"

Everyone was silent. Mrs. Bennet looked abashed and dared not say another word. She merely looked down at her gloves and whimpered. Mr. Bennet looked at Jane with admiration, and Cathy herself was impressed by her audacity. "She must really love him," Cathy mused to herself, "I saw the fervor and the passion in her eyes. She wasn't about to let anyone, not even her dear mother, disparage the man she loves. I saw Elizabeth's reaction, she was just as proud. Who would have ever thought that Jane, sweet, amenable, timid Jane who couldn't hurt a fly, could have rebuked her mother in such a manner? And I do wonder, why did Mr. Bingley have to rush to Bath?"


End file.
